High School Musical
High School Musical High School Musical is a song performed by Meso-Teens. As The Meso-Teens go through their last year together, Trevor makes a speech about how Meso-Teens legacy will live on forever. The gang performs the song. After the song, The gang does the famous High School Musical jump pose and Sophie asked "how are we going to get down?" which leaves everyone speechless and scared. Lyrics Trevor: Here We Go Trevor: Whoo! Tracy: Come On! Sophie: Alright! Kenny: Little Louder Now! Molly: Hey! (Trevor & Molly): Lookin' Forward From Center Stage, To Graduation Day, Time To Get The Future Started! What We Leave, What We Take With Us, No Matter What, It's Somethin' We're Apart Of! We Learn To Fly. Together Side-By-Side. I Just Hope The Rest Of My Life, Will Feel As Good As My, (Everyone): High School Musical, Who Says We Have To Let It Go? It's The Best Part We've Ever Known, Step Into The Future! But Hold On to, High School Musical, Lets Celebrate Where We Come From, The Friends Who've been There All Along, Just Like, Our High School, High School Musical! (Tracy & Sophie): Improvisation Without A Script, No Ones Written It, And Now We Have The Chance Too! Someday We'll Be Lookin' Back, Memories We've Had, All The Songs That We Lived Through! The Best Of Times, So Why Leave Them Behind. Why Cant The Rest Of My Life Be Like My, (Everyone): High School Musical, Who Says We Have To Let It Go? It's The Best Part We've Ever Known, Step Into The Future! But Hold On to, High School Musical, Lets Celebrate Where We Come From, The Friends Who've been There All Along, That's Right, (That's Right) (Kenny & Kavena): Now We Finally Realize Who We Are, It Just Took Some Time We Had To Live And To Learn To See The Truth (Everyone): Learn To See The Truth! (Kenny & Kavena): But Nothing's Ever Impossible, Into The Future We All Free-Fall. But Forever We'll Always Have High School! (Trevor): Time To Party, Now Celebrate! (Trevor & Molly): Cause The Worlds One Big Stage, But Any Part You Want, Can Be Yours! (Everyone): Everybody Sing, Yeah! (Trevor): And The Show Is Never Ganna Go! (Molly): It's What Got Us Here We Know (Everyone): High School, Lives On Forever More! High School, High School Musical! (Everyone): High School Musical, Who Says We Have To Let It Go? It's The Best Part We've Ever Known, Step Into The Future, But Hold On to, High School Musical, Lets Celebrate Where We Come From, The Friends Who've Been There All Along, Oh Yeah! (Molly): I Wish My Life Could Feel Like A, (Everyone): High School Musical, Who Says We Have To Let It Go? It's The Best Part We've Ever Known,Step Into The Future! But Hold On to, High School Musical, Lets Celebrate Where We Come From! (Everyone): All Together Makes It Better, Memories That Last Forever! I Want The Rest Of My Life To Feel Just Like A, High School Musical! Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs